Abstract The University of Wisconsin?s (UW) Computation and Informatics in Biology and Medicine (CIBM) training program is proposing to continue training the next generation of scientists with deep and broad expertise in biomedical informatics. We will extend our prior collaboration with the Marshfield Clinical Research Foundation (MCRF) as a partner in the training grant, and we will enable our trainees to develop their expertise and establish the foundations of their careers within a vibrant ecosystem of biomedical and data science research at UW and MCRF. The University of Wisconsin ranks fourth nationally in research expenditures with an externally funded research portfolio exceeding $1B/year. A significant fraction of this research is in the biomedical sciences and related areas, and a number of departments involved in CIBM are regularly in the ?top ten? lists in various rankings, including Computer Sciences, Genetics, Biochemistry, Statistics, Chemical and Biological Engineering, and others. The CIBM program also has close relationships to the Center for Predictive Computational Phenotyping (an NIH BD2K Center of Excellence for for Big Data Computing), the Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (a NIH/NCATS funded CTSA), the Carbone Cancer Center, and the Genome Center of Wisconsin. Our trainees benefit from affiliations and involvement in research projects in these and other units at UW and MCRF. We will continue our focus on providing trainees with (i) a strong algorithmic and quantitative foundation from computer science and statistics, (ii) a broad understanding of the key biomedical informatics methods and challenges, and (iii) a solid understanding of the biomedical contexts, spanning the spectrum from molecules to populations of patients, in which methods from informatics can be applied to gain insight and advance human health. Key components of our program include (i) a core set of courses in biomedical informatics, (ii) a broad set of supporting electives, (iii) a weekly seminar series, (iv) an annual retreat, (v) rigorous training in ethics and the responsible conduct of research, (vi) trans-disciplinary co-mentorship, and (vii) annual progress meetings with trainees. We have demonstrated strong success in recruiting and training graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. This is evidenced by the number of new faculty and other successful professionals we have produced, the development of new externally funded multi-disciplinary research projects, and our track record in minority recruitment and placement. Recent and forthcoming additions to our program include several new faculty trainers, a new MS degree program in Biomedical Informatics, stronger ties with local industry, and new courses in data science, reproducible research, biomedical image analysis, health informatics and responsible conduct of research for data scientists. We are asking for 9 predoctoral positions and 6 postdoctoral training positions for our standard tracks, with 2 additional postdoctoral positions for our environmental exposures track. We are also requesting 4 short-term trainee positions. The CIBM program is well positioned to serve the country with highly trained researchers who have significant expertise and practical experience in biomedical informatics, the foundational disciplines of computer science and statistics, and the biomedical contexts in which these methods can be applied to advance biology and improve human health.